TITO DARYL
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Regalo para Kick69 y fic participante en el Reto Anual la Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del Foro El Mapa del Mortífago. Lo que Daryl Dixon tiene que hacer para animar a su sobrina Alaska.


**Este fic participa en el Reto Anual la Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del Fórum El Mapa del Mortífago.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva del excelentísimo señor Kirkman, menos Alaska, que ha salido de la loca cabecita de Kick-69.**

 **Pues aquí tienes tu regalo de cumple, Kick. Espero cumplir tus expectativas y que te guste tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. ¡Y sobre todo… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, GUAPA!**

 **0.0**

Aquello no podía estar pasando. No de nuevo y no ahora. Con impotencia, contempló como el capullo de Wallsh esposaba a Merle sin ningún cuidado y lo metía en el asiento trasero del coche patrulla mientras lo insultaba. Ahogó un grito de rabia y giró sobre sus talones para coger la camioneta e ir a la comisaría, a ver si podía hacer algo por el cabeza hueca de su hermano. Subió, cerró dando un portazo y arrancó. Tardaría por lo menos cuarto de hora en llegar. No es que temiese mucho por Merle, pero sabía las ganas que Wallsh le tenía desde hacía tiempo. Y aquello era malo para Merle. Muy, muy malo.

Aparcó a media manzana de la comisaría. No eran muy queridos en King County (todo gracias a Merle y sus locuras) y no sería la primera vez que algún adolescente algo cabroncete y con mucho tiempo libre le jodía la furgo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y apresuró el paso. Nada más entrar en la comisaría pudo sentir varios pares de ojos clavados en él. Los ignoró lo mejor que pudo y caminó hasta el mostrador donde el novato ayudante de Grimes lo miraba como si el mismísimo diablo hubiese entrado por la puerta.

-Vengo por Merle Dixon. ¿Con quién tengo que hablar?

\- ¿Y tú eres…?

" _No tan gilipollas como tú"_ pensó mientras fulminaba al novato con lo que esperó fuese su peor mirada.

-Daryl Dixon. Su hermano.

-Espera en esas sillas a que el agente Grimes te llame.

Acordándose de toda su familia obedeció. Hacía ya unos años que había aprendido que a más rápido obedeciese las órdenes de esos imbéciles, antes se libraba de ellos. Se dejó caer sobre la incómoda silla y fijó la vista en el techo. Su mente fue inmediatamente hasta Alaska. ¿Cómo coño le decía a su sobrina que su padre iba a pasarse una buena temporada a la sombra por imbécil? La cría se lo iba a tomar muy mal.

\- ¿Daryl?

La voz calma de Rick Grimes le sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos. Se levantó y lo siguió al interior de su oficina. Tomó asiento y esperó en silencio.

-Esta vez Merle se ha caído con todo el equipo. Lo pillaron en una pelea en la que ha habido varios heridos graves, dos de ellos por su mano. Mínimo serán cuatro años por agresión con agravante de lesiones muy graves.

-Joder –dijo entre dientes. Miró a Grimes directamente a los ojos, buscando la consabida burla típica de todos los que vivían en ese maldito pueblo. Solo pudo ver genuina preocupación.

-Merle tiene una hija ¿verdad?

-Alaska. Pero de mi sobrina me encargo yo. Y no se preocupe, Grimes. No la voy a pervertir ni a llevar por la senda oscura, si es lo que teme.

-Ni se me había ocurrido pensar eso, Daryl. Te conozco tanto como a tu hermano. Y, no te lo tomes a mal, tú eres cien veces mejor que él. Te preguntaba porque Alaska va a algunas clases con mi hijo.

-Algo me ha comentado. Entonces Merle…

-Puedes verlo diez minutos. Luego lo trasladaremos para la vista y será llevado a la prisión del condado a la espera de ver cómo evolucionan las víctimas y hasta que salga el juicio. Pero lo dicho, mínimo cuatro años.

No dijo nada. Era absurdo. Merle se iba a tirar unos cuantos años en la cárcel y no había vuelta de hoja. Se levantó y siguió a Rick por varios pasillos hasta la zona donde estaban las celdas. Merle estaba en la última, tumbado sobre el catre y aparentemente dormido. Daryl se detuvo ante las rejas y lo observó en silencio. Tenía una ceja rota, el labio hinchado y uno de los ojos se le iba a poner como una berenjena. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y pateó uno de los barrotes para despertarlo.

-Como vuelvas a hacer eso, Wallsh, te juro que te saco los huevos por la garganta.

-No eres más gilipollas porque no entrenas, Merle –espetó, cansado de tanta tontería. Ni entre rejas se le quitaba lo chulo a su hermano. Merle abrió el ojo sano y le obsequió con el dedo corazón a modo de saludo. - Yo también te quiero, imbécil. Ahora dime ¿cómo cojones te has visto metido en semejante lío?

-Fue una peleílla de nada en un bar, Darlyna.

-Sí, que ha terminado con varias personas en el hospital bastante jodidas y tú entre rejas. Sabes que te van a caer varios años, ¿verdad?

-Bah, pasan rápido. Cuando menos te lo esperes estaré de vuelta.

Daryl sintió cómo la rabia que llevaba acumulada explotaba en su interior. Golpeó con fuerza los barrotes mientras soltaba una ristra de insultos. Cuando logró calmarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar coherentemente dio la espalda a su hermano.

-Por si se te ha olvidado, no sólo se trata de mí. También está Alaska.

Miró de reojo a Merle, que tenía la expresión sombría. Bingo. Se había olvidado por completo de su adolescente hija. Dejó que se cociera en su propio jugo unos minutos y siguió hablando.

-Esta vez la has jodido pero que bien. Has echado un poco más de mierda al apellido Dixon. Pero ya no se trata de nosotros solos. Ahora también está ella. ¿Cómo crees que se lo va a tomar? ¿Cómo lo va a pasar en el instituto cuando se corra la voz? Van a hacerle la vida imposible. Sabes que esos niñatos son todos unos cabrones. Se van a tirar a ella como una manada de hienas. Y todo porque el señorito no sabe estarse quieto y tiene que demostrar a todo el mundo que es el más macho del lugar.

-Joder, Daryl. Me estás haciendo sentir como una mierda.

-Esa es la intención. Pero no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de la cría. Por suerte para ella yo sí la tengo en consideración.

-Te estás pasando –Merle se acercó peligrosamente. Daryl le aguantó la mirada sin inmutarse. Estaba lo suficientemente cabreado como para pasar por alto el respeto que siempre le había tenido a su hermano mayor. - Sabes que la niña lo es todo para mí desde que la guarra de su madre nos la dejó en la puerta y se largó a zorrear por ahí sin importarle una mierda ella. Así que no te atrevas a decir que la niña me importa una mierda porque te juro que te rompo las dos piernas, imbécil.

-A buenas horas te entra a ti el instinto paternal. Lo dicho. De Alaska me hago cargo yo. Ahora me tengo que ir. Le pediré a Grimes que me tenga al tanto de lo tuyo. E intentaré que te dejen ver a Alaska lo más pronto posible.

-Gracias, Daryl.

-Adiós, Merle. Y por favor, intenta mantener esa bocaza tuya cerrada. No tengo ganas de recibir una llamada en la que me digan que te han hecho algún agujero nuevo por bocazas.

0.0

Estaba sentado en su sillón favorito cuando su sobrina entró como un huracán en la casa, gritando como una energúmena y dando brincos. En un principio pensó que ya se había enterado de lo de su padre, pero al analizar mejor el comportamiento de la chica, vio que la cosa no iba por ahí. Alaska se acercó a su tío y lo abrazó sin dejar de gritar.

-Aun a riesgo de quedarme completamente sordo ¿por qué esos berridos?

-Vienen a Atlanta. Vienen a Atlanta. Vienen, vienen, vienen, vienen…

\- ¿Y esos que vienen son…?

-Bring Me The Horizon.

\- ¿Los mamarrachos esos que empapelan tu habitación?

Daryl sintió cómo se helaba su sangre en las venas. Su sobrina se había girado lentamente, un brillo asesino en los ojos. Por un momento le vino a la mente la imagen de una película de terror que había visto hacía años y en la que una criaja poseída se cargaba a toda la familia. Tragó lentamente y retrocedió varios pasos.

\- ¿Mamarrachos? ¿Acabas de llamar a Oliver, mi futuro marido, mamarracho?

-Es una manera de hablar, Alky.

\- ¡JAMAS VUELVAS A LLAMARLOS MAMARRACHOS! Son la mejor banda del mundo. Que tú seas un analfabeto musical no quiere decir que ellos sean malos.

-Sé de música –rezongó entre dientes. Resultaba bastante bochornoso verse abroncado por una niña de apenas cuarenta y cinco kilos y metro y medio. Decidió que era hora de darle el notición del día- Dejando a esos tipos al margen, tengo que contarte algo importante. Siéntate, por favor.

Alaska olvidó inmediatamente el enfado. Pocas veces había visto a su tío así de serio con ella. Normalmente el infantil de la familia era su padre. Pero cuando había que gastar alguna broma o inventar algún juego, su tío era el mejor. Se sentó el en sofá de dos plazas y esperó en silencio a que Daryl hablase. Su tío retorcía las manos, nervioso, mientras remurgaba entre dientes algunos tacos. Después de varios minutos en silencio, habló.

-Han detenido a tu padre por una pelea en un bar. Hay varios heridos graves y lo más seguro es que le caigan mínimo cuatro años.

Ya estaba. Ya había soltado la bomba. Ahora quedaba ver cómo se lo tomaba Alaska. Daryl temía lo peor, dada la vena melodramática de su sobrina, que tendía a exagerarlo todo hasta límites inhumanos. Observó a la chica, viendo impotente cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Lágrimas que no tardaron mucho en caer como cataratas por aquel inocente rostro. Sin poder evitarlo cogió a su sobrina y la sentó sobre sus rodillas, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras ella empapaba su camiseta con lágrimas y mocos.

-Venga, Alky. Deja de llorar, por favor. Sabes que soy una mierda consolando al personal. Porfa peque…

-Pero es que no voy a volver a ver a papá en la vida. Primero me abandona mamá, ahora papá… ¡JURAME POR TU VIDA QUE JAMÁS ME VAS A DEJAR SOLA!

-Merle no te ha abandonado como la zo… tu madre. Sólo no ha sabido mantenerse lejos de los problemas y va a estar unos años en la cárcel. Pero vas a poder verlo, hablareis por teléfono, le escribirás cartas kilométricas que él leerá a pesar de protestar por lo poco que le gusta leer.

-Por favor, Daryl. Prométeme que tú no me vas a abandonar.

-Cuidaré de ti hasta el día que muera.

0.0

Había pasado una semana desde que su sobrina recibió el notición y ya estaba desesperado. La cría parecía un alma en pena. Nada de locuras, nada de conversaciones unilaterales sobre cualquier chorrada, nada de música adolescente atronando por la casa… nada. Silencio.

-Pareces preocupado, Daryl.

-Lo estoy, Dale. Mi sobrina parece que no supera lo de Merle. Y eso que lo vio ayer.

Dale rio entre dientes. Era un vejete simpático, de los pocos que lo trataban como a un ser humano y no como un paleto. Daryl dio un trago largo a su cerveza, dándole una y mil vueltas al problema que tenía en casa. Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un cartel horroroso. Se levantó a reacción y pegó la nariz al anuncio. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? La mierda del concierto de los mamarrachos que volvían loca a Alaska.

-Dale ¿podrías mirarme con tu ordenador si quedan entradas para el concierto este?

-Muy buena idea. Tu sobrina está siempre diciendo que se va a casar con el cantante. ¿Le gustan mucho?

-Un psicópata con manía persecutoria le pone mucho menos entusiasmo que mi sobrina con todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos.

Esperó pacientemente a que Dale mirara si quedaban entradas o no. A parte de que el ordenador fuese más viejo que Matusalén, la conexión a internet en aquel pueblo del demonio era una verdadera mierda.

-Has tenido suerte. Quedaban muy pocas. Ya te las he comprado. –Dio a un botón y una hoja salió a trompicones de una impresora prehistórica. - Lleva este papel a la tienda de música y te darán las entradas. Y ya me contarás que tal el concierto.

-Primero tendré que pagarte las dichosas entradas. Porque habrán sido de todo menos baratas. Estas bandas de mierda se creen Dios y te piden tu alma por una, así que no quiero ni imaginarme lo que te habrán costado las dos.

-Con que nos hagas un porche nuevo a Andrea, Amy y a mí me conformo. Me gustó mucho cómo quedó el cobertizo estudio que le hiciste a Carol.

-Tú mismo, viejo. Me voy a por las dichosas entradas. Y a ver si así consigo que mi adorada sobrina vuelva a sacarme de quicio a todas horas. Nos vemos, Dale.

Dale se despidió con un movimiento de mano mientras reía entre dientes. Resultaba la mar de gracioso ver al rudo y mal hablado de Daryl Dixon cuidando de una adolescente como una mamá gallina.

0.0

La vida era una mierda. Extrañaba a su padre cosa mala. Puede que Merle fuese un broncas, mal hablado, pendenciero y vago el ochenta por ciento de las veces. Pero cuando estaba con ella… mutaba en algo muy parecido a un padre casi modélico. Se preocupaba de que siempre llevara al día los deberes y trabajos del cole. Se podía tirar las horas muertas escuchándola hablar sin soltar una queja. Y la defendía a muerte de todas las marujas del pueblo que soltaban veneno mejor que algunas serpientes. Él y su tío Daryl hacían lo imposible para que a ella no le faltara de nada. No podía estar más agradecida. Pero ahora, al saber que sólo podría hablar con Merle una vez a la semana por teléfono y verlo una vez al mes una hora escasa… se limpió las lágrimas con rabia. La vida era una mierda. Definitivamente.

-Alaska, ¿puedo pasar un momento?

Sonrió al oír la ronca voz de su tío. Desde que vivía con ellos le hacía mucha gracia lo enserio que se habían tomado eso de darle su privacidad. Cosa que ella agradecía.

-Pasa, tío Daryl. No estaba haciendo nada.

-Como siempre.

Lanzó el cojín hacia la puerta. Su tío lo esquivó con una facilidad pasmosa. Dary se acercó a su cama sin hacer apenas ruido al caminar. Eso era algo que adoraba de él. Le recordaba a los grandes felinos salvajes de las montañas. Daryl carraspeó, nervioso, mientras mantenía una mano escondida a su espalda.

-Bueno… yo… como estos últimos días han sido una mierda para ti había pensado… que…. ¡Mierda! Toma. Espero que esto te anime un poco.

Se quedó mirando el sobre que le tendía su tío. No había entendido ni media palabra de lo que había dicho. Lo único que había sacado en claro era que en aquel rectángulo blanco había algo que, supuestamente, iba a animarla. Lo cogió con dudas y lo miró fijamente.

-Si no lo abres difícilmente sabremos si te gusta mi regalo o no.

-Vete a la mierda, Daryl.

-Como me vuelvas a hablar así te meto el estropajo en la boca. Y sabes que no lo digo en broma.

Y tanto que lo sabía. La primera vez que llamó "zorra de mierda" a una chica dos años mayor que ella fue también la última vez que utilizó ese lenguaje cerca de su tío. Porque sí. Le metió en la boca el estropajo más zarrapastroso y guarro que encontró en su taller. Abrió el sobre y sacó lo que contenía. Tuvo que mirarlo dos veces para que su cerebro lo procesara.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dary cayó al suelo del susto. Había esperado una reacción de las típicas adolescentes. Pero no aquel alarido. Apenas se había levantado cuando dio de nuevo con sus huesos en el suelo, siendo aplastado por su sobrina, que seguía gritando como una loca.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Con un único gracias me conformo, Alky. Entones te ha gustado. El concierto es este sábado, así que espero no tengas planes, porque si no tendré que regalar las entradas a las hijas de Hersel.

-Toca mis entradas y tendrás que aprender a disparar la ballesta con los dientes.

Daryl no lo pudo evitar. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Ya tenía de vuelta a su sobrina.

0.0

\- ¿Falta mucho para que abran las puertas?

-Medio minuto menos que la última vez que preguntaste, Alaska.

Llevaban desde las seis de la mañana haciendo cola ante el estadio de Atlanta. Y eran las siete de la tarde. Trece jodidas horas aguantando el frío. Y lo peor de todo. Aguantando a los cientos de adolescentes con las hormonas disparadas. Miró a su alrededor con cara de malas pulgas y soltó un juramento. Tres crías histéricas más atrás estaba Rick Grimes con su hijo. El policía lo saludó con la mano mientras intentaba disimular su cara de resignación. Daryl volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se decidió pronto. Se giró completamente y puso su mejor cara de circunstancias.

\- ¡Rick! Creía que ya no llegabais. Alaska lleva cinco horas dando la lata porque no tenía a Carl con ella.

El policía captó el menaje a la primera. " _Mueve tu estirado culo hasta aquí mientras haces como que no nos habías visto y que ya habíamos quedado antes."._ Arrastrando a un sorprendido Carl, se situó junto a ellos.

-Gracias, Dixon. No me veía capaz de sobrevivir a esta marabunta yo solo.

-Ya somos dos. Preferiría enfrentarme a una horda de zombies sólo con mi ballesta antes que aguantar un minuto más esto en soledad.

Mientras ellos hablaban de todo un poco, Alaska y Carl compartían sus vastos conocimientos sobre la banda a la que tanto admiraban. Y así, de esa forma tan amena pasaron el rato hasta que abrieron las puertas del estadio.

-Agarra bien a tu hijo si no quieres que lo pisoteen.

-Agárralo tú si puedes pillarlo. Porque tu sobrina y él han conseguido llegar ya a la entrada y acaban de perderse dentro del estadio.

-Me cago en todo…

Sin importarle los gritos, mordiscos y arañazos que recibía, se abrió paso a codazo limpio hasta llegar ante los de seguridad.

-Sus entradas, por favor.

-Toma. La mía, la del sheriff del condado, la de su hijo y la de mi sobrina, próximamente una fan menos de estos tíos.

\- ¡Ah! Eran vuestros los dos energúmenos que pasaron a la velocidad del rayo gritando que las entradas venían detrás. –El de seguridad aguantó estoicamente la risa mientras un sudoroso Daryl y un abochornado Rick pasaban a su lado y continuaban la búsqueda de los dos díscolos adolescentes.

\- ¿Cómo cojones vamos a encontrarlos? Porque esto es como buscar una aguja en un maldito pajar.

-Podría jurar que se han aprendido de memoria lo que pone en las entradas. Así que sólo tenemos que ir hasta nuestros sitios y allí los encontraremos.

-Si tú lo dices…

Decidió seguir a Rick. Odiaba las grandes multitudes, lo hacían sentir inseguro. Y aquello era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. Aquellas niñas estaban descontroladas. Bueno, y las que no eran tan niñas. Podría jurar que había visto a alguna que otra madre fuera de control. Sí. Definitivamente aquello daba miedo. La mano de Rick en su hombro lo sobresaltó.

-Ahí está ese par de locos. Donde te dije.

Daryl se limitó a bufar. Odiaba que la gente se echase flores cuando tenían razón. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, odiaba muchas cosas. Casi todo. Bueno, el cien por cien de todo, exceptuando al capullo de su hermano, a su adorada sobrina y la vida salvaje en medio de la naturaleza. Sí. Eso era.

\- ¡TITO DAAAAAAAAAAAAARYL! –soltó otro bufido ante el llamado de su sobrina. Intentó camuflarse un poco para no llamar tanto la atención, pero con aquella niña resultaba imposible hacerlo- ¡Son unos sitios magníficos! Desde aquí podré ver perfectamente a mi adorado, amado e idolatrado Oliver. ¿Crees que le gustaré?

\- " _El tío deberá tener súper poderes para poder verte entre tanta loca junta" –_ pensó, aunque dijo en voz alta- Si te comportas como sólo tú sabes hacerlo, fijo.

A su derecha pudo oír la risita queda de Rick. No, si él también tenía ganas de reír. Por no ponerse a llorar allí mismo de pura frustración. Y para más inri, estaba completamente prohibido fumar dentro del recinto. Iban a ser unas horas muy, muy largas.

Aquel sitio se llenó inmediatamente. Hacía un calor horrible y no paraba de recibir codazos, empujones y pisotones. Aguantó diez minutos. Cuando volvió a sentir un codazo en las costillas, se giró velozmente y puso su cara de asesino psicópata.

\- ¡Como vuelvas a clavarme el codo te arranco el brazo de cuajo! –siseó con voz grave, encontrándose con el pobre chico que repartía las pizzas y la snob de su novia, Maggie.

-Lo… lo siento… es que…ha-hay mucha gente y.… y...

-Glen, no hables con él. Es simple basura blanca.

-Creo yo que a tu padre no le hará mucha gracia que su hija vaya tratando así a la gente –Daryl sonrió, haciendo que Glen retrocediese y empalideciera unos dos tonos, mientras que Maggie enrojecía.

-Y yo no creo que un paleto como tú pueda venir a darme lecciones de educación. ¿A quién has robado las entradas?

-Maldita niñata de mierda –Daryl dio dos pasos hacia ella, pero fue frenado por Rick- Ahora no Grimes.

-Tranquilízate, Daryl –Rick miró a Maggie, que se sorprendió al ver al Sheriff allí, tan de buenas migas con el menor de los Dixon- Y tú Maggie, deja de comportarte como si fueses la reina de Saba. No quiero tener que ir hasta la granja de tu padre a contarle lo que acabas de hacer.

-Lo siento, señor Grimes.

Daryl decidió ignorar a la idiota. De las tres hijas de Hersel, Maggie era la que peor le caía. La mayor, ya casada, iba a lo suyo y apenas aparecía por el pueblo. Con la que más trato había tenido era con Beth, la pequeña, una chiquilla tímida y bastante dulce que apareció un día en su puerta y le pidió con muchísima educación que la enseñara a seguir rastros por el bosque, a poner trampas y a saber sobrevivir en plena naturaleza. Cabe decir que la subió inmediatamente en su furgoneta, cargó la bici de ella en la parte trasera y enfiló hasta la granja sin mediar palabra con la niña. Cuando le contó a Hersel la ocurrencia de su hija menor, el hombre no supo qué cara poner, pero una vez repuesto de la sorpresa, accedió a que él enseñara a su hija lo que le había pedido. Y lo hizo, llevando consigo a Alaska.

-YA EMPIEZA, TITO DARYL, YA EMPIEZAAAAAAAAAAA

Y ahí estaba de nuevo su sobrina. Decidió mantenerla vigilada, no fuese a salir escopetada hacia el escenario y montar una de las suyas. Las luces del recinto fueron apagándose una a una mientras una música atronadora anunciaba el inicio del concierto. Cuando los mamarrachos, perdón, Bring Me The Horizon, aparecieron, los gritos, chillidos, lamentos y comentarios y peticiones obscenas llenaron el aire. Y comenzaron a cantar. Y todo el mundo a su alrededor, Rick incluido, los corearon. Sintió verdadera vergüenza ajena. ¡Que eran adultos, por Dios!

A la hora y media de tortura psicológica y física (sí, los codazos y pisotones habían subido de intensidad) Alaska se acercó a su tío en plan bulldozer. Le hizo agacharse para poder berrearle al oído y hacerse oír.

\- ¡NO VEO NADA! ME ESTOY PERDIENDO A MI AMADO OLIVER. ¡SUBEME EN TUS HOMBROS!

Y no era una petición. Era una orden en toda regla. Suspiró y clavó una rodilla en el suelo para que su sobrina se sentara sobre sus hombros. Una vez seguro de que no se iría de boca al suelo, se levantó, quedando la chiquilla por encima de todas las cabezas.

\- ¡ESTO ES FANTÁSTICO, TITO DARYL! ¡AHÍ ESTA OLIVER! ¡OLIVEEEEER, AMOOOOOOR!

Aquello tenía que valer por un pase directo al Paraíso. No sólo eran las patadas que le estaba metiendo Alaska al moverse. No. También eran los tirones de pelo que le daba presa de la emoción. " _Mañana sin falta me corto el pelo bien corto."_ Unos toquecitos tímidos en su brazo izquierdo le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Giró todo lo que pudo el cuello (que no fue mucho pues Alaska lo estaba estrangulando con sus piernas) y se encontró con la cara de perrito abandonado de Glen, el chico de las pizzas.

\- ¿Qué quieres, chino?

-Soy coreano. Y mi nombre es Glen.

-Lo sé. Repito, ¿qué quieres?

-Veras, estuve hablando con Beth, la hermana de Maggie, por si no lo sabías…

-Conozco a Beth. Vienen con nosotros una vez al mes de acampada.

-Pues eso… yo… quería que… si a ti te parece bien… que si yo…

\- ¿También quieres aprenden cómo sobrevivir en el bosque? –Genial. Ahora también tendría que aguantar al chino, no, perdón, coreano, en sus acampadas. El chico asintió, con un brillo esperanzado en la mirada. A su espalda pudo ver la mirada asesina de Maggie. Sonrió con maldad. Haría el sacrificio. Todo por joder a aquella niñata- Encantado, Glen. El próximo sábado a las cuatro de la mañana en mi casa. Lleva todo lo que necesites. Menos a tu novia. Con las fieras del bosque tendremos más que suficiente.

Glen le regaló la más radiante de las sonrisas y volvió con su novia, que comenzó a gritarle como una posesa. Satisfecho con la maldad cometida, se centró de nuevo en el concierto. Parecía que la cosa se iba acabando, pues el nivel de lágrimas y suspiros se había incrementado a niveles peligrosos. Lo notaba en su nuca (en esos momentos llena de lágrimas y otras cosas que no quería ni imaginarse) y en los temblores que se habían apoderado de su sobrina. Cuando el cantante se despidió de todos sus fans después de cuatro bises, bajó a Alaska al suelo y le tendió un pañuelo.

-Das miedo, niña.

-Yo también te quiero, Daryl.

-Deberías. Te he traído a este infierno en la tierra y te he cargado por horas sobre mis hombros. Comienzas a pesar demasiado.

Alaska se limitó a ignorarlo y cambiarlo por Carl, que se removía en su sitio como una lombriz. Ambos adolescentes empezaron a hablar a toda velocidad del concierto. Rick, manteniendo un ojo en los dos chiquillos, se situó a su izquierda.

\- ¿Intentamos salir o esperamos a que esto quede un poco más vacío?

-Esperamos. Si ya estaban alteradas antes, ahora son armas letales. No quiero perder un miembro sin querer a manos de una de esas locas desatadas.

-Vi que hablaste con Glen.

-Se ha apuntado a nuestro sábado mensual de acampada y supervivencia. No sé, deben pensarse que es un servicio de canguro. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer yo solo con dos adolescentes y uno que acaba de dejar la edad del pavo atrás hace nada?

-Si quieres te ayudo. Los sábados Carl y yo solemos ir a pescar. O intentarlo, al menos.

No contestó. Se limitó a asentir. Dijera lo que dijera, Grimes se iba a plantar ante su puerta el sábado, cargado con su mocoso y sus cosas de acampada. Jurando mandar a Merle al hospital en cuanto saliera por haberlo dejado solo, empezó a andar.

-Creo que ya podemos salir sin peligro. ¡Alaska, vamos!

Lograron llegar al aparcamiento sin problemas. Dejaron que los chicos se despidieran hasta el lunes que volverían a verse en el instituto y cada cual se fue a por su vehículo. Antes de perderlos de vista, pudo oír a Rick gritarle.

\- ¡Nos vemos el sábado que viene, Dixon!

Se limitó a sacar el dedo corazón a modo de respuesta mientras entraba en la furgoneta. Alaska, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, iba extrañamente callada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sólo estoy cansada. Ha sido genial, tío Daryl. Esto no lo voy a olvidar en la vida.

-Me alegro. Ahora para casa y a dormir. Estoy molido.

-Te estás haciendo viejo, tito Daryl.

\- ¡Oye! Que sólo tengo cuarenta años, niñata.

-Lo que yo decía, eres un abuelillo.

Arrancó con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras su sobrina reía a carcajadas. Le gustaba su nueva vida. Adoraba a esa niña loca e impredecible. Y adoraba haberse ganado el respeto de muchos de los habitantes de King County, gracias a ella. Aunque se tradujese en tener montada una guardería al aire libre una vez al mes. Sí. La vida cada vez era mejor.

 **Y hasta aquí mi regalo. Espero haber cumplido todas tus expectativas. El concierto… si te soy sincera, sólo he ido a dos en mi vida de esos que tienes que estar de pie para verlo (el otro fue uno de Sergio Dalma y era en un teatro, cada cual con su butaquita cómoda). Y de esos dos conciertos, uno fue de Alejandro Fernández y más o menos estaba aquello hasta la bandera, lleno de gente y de fans locas y llorosas. El otro… fue el concierto presentación del Canto del Loco cuando empezaron. Y éramos literalmente cuatro gatos en la discoteca donde hicieron la presentación. Así que no sé yo si me habrá quedado bien la parte en la que Daryl sufre por como son las cosas durante el concierto.**

 **Por lo demás, muchos besos y tirones de orejas virtuales. Disfruta de tu día y que te regalen montañas y montañas de cosas.**


End file.
